All I Need
by dxpassions
Summary: Kagome lives in a place where everything is bright and cheery. School will soon start. What happens if she meets a boy - a hanyou, and falls in love with him? More importantly, what happens if he already has a girlfriend back in his hometown? InuKag


Author's Notes: Sorry everyone. "Get a Move On (GAMO)" is deleted. Don't worry, I have started another story, my 2nd one! It is pretty much similar to the GAMO, but this time it has more information in it. I will probably start another fan fiction when I reach up to chapter 15 on this one. This fan fiction would probably be longer than I will expect it to be. Okay, enough chitter chatter. Let's get with it!

Summary: Kagome lives in a place where everything is bright and cheery. School will soon start. What happens if she meets a boy - a hanyou, and falls in love with him? More importantly, what happens if he already has a girlfriend back in his hometown?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, the anime or manga would be completely different. (I'll start off by killing Kikyou. Just kidding!)

* * *

All I Need

Chapter 1: Bad Timing

By: DarkeningPassions (a.k.a. KP3)

* * *

"Don't worry, I'm going to visit someday." A boy with silver hair tried to comfort the girl, who was sitting next to her.

"But you don't understand Inuyasha," a girl with shiny hair told him while her eyes are welled up with tears. "Long distance relationships never work!"

"Don't listen to that crap Kikyou. You know that I will visit someday. I will, I promise." Inuyasha stood up and invited her to walk her back home.

"Inuyasha!" His uncle called from far away. "Time to go!"

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Inuyasha soon hugged her and ran to the car.

As soon as the car started to fade away, Kikyou got up. "Goodbye Inuyasha! Please keep your promise! Never forget me or anyone here."

Inuyasha looked back and saw Kikyou as the car got farther, and soon, he can't see her cheerful face everyday. _I'll sure miss this place.. _Inuyasha thought. _Especially Kikyou.._

------

It was dark. Light breezes blew though the opened window. A 14 year old girl with raven colored hair suddenly woke up when her alarm clock started to ring.

Stupid alarm clock, she had thought to herself. _I hate Monday mornings_.

She got up from bed, and started to grumble. As soon as she got off, she headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Another first day of school, Kagome complained in her mind. _Another day ending up in a complete disaster_.

She soon took out a green shirt and a pair of black jeans from her closet. Knowing that it would be cold, she also took out a black jacket.

"Kagome!" Someone called her from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

"I am coming mother!" Kagome brushed her angelic, long hair carelessly and rushed down the steps. She suddenly slipped on the second step and clumsily landed on the floor, face first.

"Wow sis," his brother Souta looked at her, amazed. "School didn't start and you're already _in _a disaster."

"Shut up." Kagome hissed. She got back up on her feet and glanced at the clock. "Mom, that clock is advanced five minutes," she asked her mother nervously, "right?"

"You've got it the other way around dear." Kagome's mother stated. "Why would you think-"

Her daughter, who was now panicking, quickly cut her off. "Oh my gosh!" She screamed right into her mother's ear, who by the way flinched. "You can't be serious!" She grabbed a toast and headed out of the door. "Bye mother! Bye Souta! You do know I'm going to kill you later right?"

"Bye Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled after her. "Have a fun day today at.." Then she paused, realizing that her daughter was gone. Then she whispered to herself, continuing her sentence. "..school."

------

Kagome darted her way to school. _I can't be late.._ Kagome pondered. _I'll make a bad first impression. It will ruin my permanent record, knowing I was named an honor student 3 times in a row.._ Her thoughts were suddenly stopped when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going wench! I'm going to be late." A boy with lunar, silver hair pointed out as he tried to get up. He had golden eyes and was wearing a strange cap. As soon as he looked up, her stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" Kagome curiously asked him. "and jeez," Kagome stated as she also tried to get up. "You are the one who also bumped into me! And you called me wench for no reason! I think you should say sorry because I am saying sorry to you right now!"

"Whatever." He soon walked past her, rushing to get to the school, which was just behind them.

"You still didn't say sorry!" She yelled back at him. "When we meet again I'll show you! Argh!" She looked at her watch and saw the time. "Eek!" She shrieked. "I'm five minutes late. This couldn't be happening!"

------

The school was clean. The hallways were empty at this time, but everything looked so new, so fresh. _I wonder what's first on the schedule today.. _She looked at a piece of paper and gazed at it for 10 seconds. _History class - room 207._

She then walked quietly to the hallways, searching for the room. _204, 205, 206, aha! _Kagome soon stood in front of the History classroom. _Room 207. I wonder what the teacher would say.._

She carefully turned the doorknob and found that the class already started. She soon got everyone's attention - including the teacher.

"Well will you look at this." The teacher soon approached the attendance sheet. "Ms. Higurashi, Kagome. Late for the first day." Then the teacher paused, looking at her. "That is very unlike you."

"Gomenasai." Kagome apologized. "I promise that it would never happen again."

"Since it's the first day Ms. Higurashi," The teacher informed her, "I am letting you go. But I get to pick your seat today." She faced the class and pointed to the desk all the way at the back. "You will be sitting next to Takashi, Inuyasha. He is a new student in school and came from the other side of Japan. You know the drill. Late students go at the back of the room. If you do not want this to happen again, I suggest you not coming in early next time."

"Hai. Thank you." She soon walked to the back seat when she noticed who the boy was -who this Inuyasha was.

"You!" Kagome then soon rushed to her seat. "You are dead Inuyasha for not apologizing earlier. You are also dead for calling me _wench_." She whispered to him.

"Keh, like I care. "Inuyasha muttered.

"Did I also mention that I hate sitting next to you?" Kagome added in.

"I feel the same way you know." Inuyasha answered back.

"You are so stupid."

"Well, you're a wench."

"You're as dumb as someone talking to the wall!"

"and you're a person with an ugly attitude."

"Do I hear talking at the back?" The teacher asked both of the arguing students. "For that, you will get detention after school cleaning the chalkboard erasers and writing _I will never talk again while the teacher is talking_ 50 times on the board each. Wow Ms. Higurashi, this is really **not **like you."

"I really am sorry. I didn't need to talk if I was next to _him_." Kagome declared.

"I agree!" Inuyasha replied.

"That is why you both will be going to detention to learn your lesson. Now, let's get back to work." The teacher turned around and started explained about the periodic table.

I hate MONDAY! Why today? Why not tomorrow? Kagome glared at Inuyasha while he glared back with a smirk. _I loathe him so much._

"Now class," the teacher started the lesson."I have made up a project for you people to work on. You will be paired up with a classmate. Please think about your partners. You will be doing a play."

Kagome's hand shot up as the teacher stopped. "Yes Ms. Higurashi?"

"What will the play be about?" She curiously asked.

"I thought no one would ask." She told he calmly. "I shall explain then." The teacher took out a book. "Long ago, a half-demon and a miko lived in this town. The miko was to protect a jewel, a jewel called the _Shikon No Tama_. It was a jewel that grants any wish. The half-demon talked to the miko. The miko told him that he could become human. So one day, the half-demon decided to steal this jewel because being human was for his own good, but was shot by the miko. The miko had shot him because she was the protector of the jewel. Afterwards, the miko had died too." The teacher paused, looking at the class who was half asleep, except for a few students like Kagome.

Kagome always loved Civics and History, especially because her history was quite interesting. She knew that the miko back then was her ancestor, and lived in the exact place where she lives now. She lived in a shrine with his brother, his grandpa, and her mom. She had also discovered at the age of seven, that she was a miko herself. And that is why she began training. She took arachery lessons from his grandfather, and also practiced with swords. Now that she is fourteen, she is practically the protector of the shrine.

Everyone woke up when the bell rang. It was time to switch, but the teacher made one more announcement. "And one more thing, you have to be paired up with someone that has the opposite gender as you. That is all for now, goodbye."

Kagome went stiff at the last remark that her teacher has announced. _Partnered with someone that has the opposite gender and perform a play?_ She asked herself. _I am really not friendly with boys! Heck, I don't even know them that well._

She sighed as she walked down the hallway. She kept thinking about it. She didn't want to work with a boy. She didn't know what's the matter, but she just didnt. All her thoughts flew away when someone called her from behind.

"Hey Kagome!" The person shouted. "Do you have a partner for the play?"

* * *

Hehe, I know that is not a good way to stop the story. But it has to stop right? I can't keep going on forever, though I can do that. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. I will be working on this fanfiction most of the time. I will give shout-outs to the people who reviewed me because I love people who review. Anyway, I have started the second chapter. 

I will also start another fanfiction. I don't know when I will be realeasing it, but it will be soon don't worry. Thank you!


End file.
